En tú sombra es más fresco
by NekkiYaoi
Summary: Solo Seirin podría ser capaz de entrenar en un día tan caluroso, y Kuroko no estaba ayudando en nada. [Drabble]


Kuroko no Basket no me pertenece a mi, así como tampoco me pertenecen los personajes.

* * *

¿A quien se le pudo ocurrir entrenar a la mañana con este calor? Por supuesto, la idea surgió de su entrenadora luego de la aplastante derrota en la Inter-High y al principio no estaba en contra de ella. Después de todo, estaban aquí para entrenar y volverse mas fuertes para derrotar a la estúpida Generación Milagrosa y ser los mejores de Japón.

Pero ya en serio, en este momento preferiría estar tirado en el suelo debajo del aire acondicionado de su departamento o incluso en frente de un ventilador, mientras que tenga algún tipo de fuerza y produzca esa deseada brisa fría que su cuerpo pedía a gritos. _Y eso que aun no había empezado la practica de hoy._

''...No puedo creer que haga tanto calor a estas horas...'' murmuro Kagami, caminando hacia la playa donde iban a reunirse a jugar un pequeño partido. _En la arena._ Aun no estaba seguro si eso iba a funcionar.

''Es cierto...'' respondió una voz monótona detrás suyo.

Kagami volteo su cabeza hacia el dueño de la voz y elevo una de sus cejas, escéptico. ''¿Cuanto tiempo mas piensas quedarte de esa forma? Los demás podrían vernos, sabes.''

''No quiero.'' espeto de forma infantil, algo muy raro de el.

''Oi...'' mascullo por lo bajo el mas alto, un poco irritado al tener un par de brazos rodeando su cuerpo (en realidad el gesto le hacia extremadamente feliz, pero hacia _demasiado calor_ como para regocijarse en ese momento).

''Me gusta ser la sombra de Kagami-kun.'' confeso algo risueño, quizás se estaba sintiendo mal por tanto calor. Kuroko no era de tener mucha resistencia, pero estaban trabajando en eso.

Kagami bufo, divertido. ''¿No querrás decir que te gusta _estar en mi sombra_?''

''Eso también.'' afirmo su compañero, mirándolo directamente a los ojos. ''Se siente muy fresco estar en tu sombra, me gusta.''

Solo Kuroko podría decir algo tan vergonzoso ( _no era exactamente vergonzoso pero...)_ , sumado con la forma en la que lo estaba abrazando por detrás y sus manos aferrándose a su ropa, sin ni siquiera una pizca de pudor.

''Nunca había oído de una sombra que le gustara estar en la sombra de alguien mas.'' Era tan tonto lo que había dicho que estaba _seguro_ de que Izuki lo anotaría como otro de sus chistes bobos. _(La sombra de una sombra, oculta en otra sombra. ¡KITAKORE!_ o algo así)

''Kagami-kun, eres cruel. ¿Serias capaz de dejar a tu compañero insolarse solo porque no quieres dejarme espacio en tu sombra?'' Kuroko hizo un puchero, Kagami apostaría su ración normal de hamburguesas a que estaba haciendo un puchero.

''No es eso...'' murmuro para si mismo, y luego de varios segundos resoplo exasperado. ''Bien, puedes quedarte así _pero_ solo hasta que lleguemos. No quiero que la entrenadora nos de un sermón sobre estar muy _acaramelados_ o algo así.'' Un escalofrió recorrió su cuerpo al recordar lo furiosa que se había puesto una vez que estaban los dos juntos, aunque en su defensa aun había espacio entre los dos. Fue un evento tan traumatizante que no podía recordarlo por completo; solo los chillidos de Riko que sonaban sospechosamente como ' _Bakagami, ¿¡como puedes intentar robar la inocencia de nuestro bebe!?', '¡Nunca le pediste permiso a Mama!',_ unos sollozos que sonaban como _'¡Hyuuga~ nuestro bebe esta creciendo!',_ y finalmente _'Mas te vale que cuides de nuestra pequeña sombra o sufrirás las consecuencias... ¡15 VUELTAS A TODA LA ESCUELA AHORA MISMO, BAKAGAMI!'_

No podía ver la expresión de Kuroko, pero no necesitaba hacerlo para saber que estaba feliz.

El sol seguía radiante, su calor agobiante parecía no tener ningún tipo de efectos en el feliz dúo de sombra y luz de la preparatoria Seirin.

* * *

 ** _Nota del autor:_** Es sorprendente como la escuela se llevo la mayoría de mi tiempo... Pero es estudiar para las integradoras o ir a rendirlas en las vacaciones (y no quiero que eso vuelva a suceder, _**NUNCA**_ )

Debería estar estudiando, pero es que los nervios me están carcomiendo (no solo tengo una integradora que la misma profesora - **una sádica de primera** -, sino que también a mi otro profesor se le ocurre que es un buen día para mandar un examen. Y UNA LECCIÓN. _Detesto las lecciones - **shora** \- _) y ya tenia esta pequeña historia escrita desde... ¿ayer?

Por mas que la escuela se haya entrometido en mi deber de publicar fanfics de mis cracks ships, ¡los escribiré y publicare igual! _Igual no se de que me preocupo, si seguro nadie lee esto... - **se deprime**.-_

¡BUENO, BUENO! Espero que hayan disfrutado esta pequeña tontería que se me vino a la mente recordando un CD Drama de KuroBasu. (Uno donde Kise hace de Momotaro, y Kuroko es quien recoge el melocotón.)

 _Deseadme suerte en los exámenes, la necesitare. Si es que los nervios no acaban conmigo primero._


End file.
